harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
AJ Crawford
AJ Crawford is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He is played by Big Brother 16 alumna, Hayden Voss. To look at him, one would not think that this good looking and laid back young man could drive a strong woman like Anngelique crazy. But AJ Crawford well has done that, and even after four years of being divorced from her, he still drives her crazy. AJ had attended school at Choate-Rosemary Hall school and was close friends with Barry Harper. He also met Barry's best friend, Dylan Harper when he made his visits to Barry at his school. AJ had also visited Harper Academy when Barry brought him to visit Dylan. Things changed for him the day he met Anngelique. AJ and Anngelique met while he was at college at Marshall City University. He is also an old friend of Anngelique's brother, Jeffrey. whom he had also known while attending Choate-Rosemary Hall. AJ took a shine to Anngelique, and she was impressed how caring he was to her emotionally fragile younger brother, Jamie. That is his biggest trait. His compassionate and gentle nature to those he cherishes. In 2004, Anngelique married AJ. They were only married for six years, but because of his constant flirting and carousing, (the final straw was when he flirted with a waitress at a restaurant that they were attending to celebrate Jamie's anniversary) Anngelique got fed up, frustrated and finally got mad and divorced him. She eventually moved to Boston. Not to be daunted, and intent on making sure Anngelique still knows he is around, AJ (who is derisively called Johnny Boy by Anngelique) moved to Boston himself, where he works as a reporter for WBOS-TV. He makes a good living and owns a condo on Commonwealth Avenue. He became friends with Adam Harper and his spouse, Dylan Harper. He sometimes babysits the Harpers twins, Derek and Ashley, and he keeps them both in stitches with his laid-back style and his sense of humor. He is also very gentle with the two children. Anngelique is infuriated that he has moved to Boston, and is interfering with her new life, and aims to make sure he is kept at arms length and doesn't ruin things for her. However, even Anngelique has to admit that AJ has some good uses, and that he is popular to some people. She realizes that Boston is a big city, and she can lose him easily in such a big city, although she feels that Commonwealth Avenue is still a bit closer to her than she really is comfortable with. What could make Anngelique a lot MORE uneasy is that he is showing that he is in love with her brother, Jamie. While she understands that with Jamie, AJ is more sweet and perhaps more protective of him than anything, she is afraid he will cheat on him with his constant flirting and come-ons with women, and doesn't want Jamie hurt. However, AJ surprises Anngelique in that he is focused on making Jamie happy and gives up his flirting and womanizing ways in order to provide Jamie a good and loving relationship. On the day that Marriage Equality became the law of the land, AJ proposed to Jamie, and a few weeks later, they got married in Boston Public Gardens. Despite a pathetic attempt by vile Jennifer Barrett to sink the ceremony by spewing gay hatred, the marriage went ahead anyway. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Minzell/Crawford family